That's what love supposed to be
by Jake07
Summary: Well, my first fanfic, for my girlfriend...its a troyella. i suck at summeries so read and R
1. Chapter 1

**Um…well this is my first fanfic…it's a gift for my girlfriend- riawuvsyouhx3. She always wanted me to write fanfiction…cuz she said I'm a good writer, but I don't know that 4 sure, so u guys better review…I only put this in High school musical category because it is her favorite move, so this is real life, the feelings that troy and Gabriella are real. There the same thing My girlfriend and I felt… the dates are real…so enjoy and review.**

* * *

**October 22, 2006**

**"****Troy, you cant do this to me" Gabreilla said with tears coming down her eyes, her face red, shes hugging on to Troy's leg. Troy is just standing there trying to keep is anger inside. "Please Troy, please, I love you…you're the only guy who cares about me"**

**"****Don't give me that crap!" Troy said knowing how many men that are in her life that care a lot about her. "Theres your dad, your brothers…not just me, I cant be there every second of your life you know!"**

**"****So you don't care about me, you wouldn't care if I dropped dead rite now, oh and you are the only guy in my life that accually cares. My dad works late, I hardly see him, my brother lives in another state, and my other brother is dead! Hes gone…he was the only one befor you that would protect me. But no…he just had to die. Troy I'm losing you. Just like I lost my only brother that I loved"**

**"****So…what does this mean? Should we break up?" Troy asked while he looked out the window**

**"****Troy please…don't break up with me" Troy was silent. He left Gabriella's house. Gabriella ran to the window. She troy walking down the street to go home.**

**October 23, 2006**

**It was a Monday morning, and Gabriella really didn't feel like going to school. She thought she mite see Troy with another girl, making out outside. Gabriella got ready for school, and left. It was 8 o clock. She didn't see troy, but she was Chad, Troy's best friend. "Hey chad, did you see Troy?"**

**"****Yea, her in the locker room…talking to his dad, but you cant go in there cause ur a girl"**

**"****Whats that so post to mean?"**

**"****I don't know"**

**(My dad doesn't work at my high school, but my cousin does as a sub, so I talked to him...not my dad)**

**In the Locker Room**

**"****Dad, I don't know what to do…I don't even no if I should tell her" Troy said walking back and forth. He hit one of the lockers with his hand**

**"****Tory, I know you and Gabriella were meant to be together." Coach Bolton said. Coach Bolton was sat next to his son on one of the benches. "You need to tell her"**

**"****I cant tell her I was cheating on her" (Yes I cheated on my girlfriend…I found out it was the biggest mistake in my life, and I lost a very special person) Troy hit another locker.**

**"****Well you need to, I don't know how your going to…but u really need to tell her whats been going on in your life."**

**"****I no, But she's mad at me" Troy said. **

**"****Well…make her not be mad at you. Make her feel like she's been loved all this time you were cheating on her"**

**"Dad, she knows that those are lies, she knows when i'm gonna lie to her"**

**"Show her, she will listen" **

* * *

** Well that's it…do u want me to update??? This was kinda hard to write cause when I look baq at that memory, I just wanna die, cause i love my gf so much, the pain she went though hurt me. Well n e ways I love u ria, And please review! Thanx**

**--Jake**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey…well thank you for the reviews! I felt like updating because I'm bored so here's the chapter!**

* * *

October 23, 2006- 4:37 pm.

Troy Bolton Just got back from school. He was thinking of ways to tell Gabriella that he cheated on her for her enemy. No not Sharpay Evans, but Abigail Cohen. Popular? YES, Rich? YES, the one guys are all over? YES! She always tried to get with Troy. She knew that he liked her, and he knew that he sorta liked her. Abigail and Troy only saw each other twice a week. On Wednesdays and Fridays after school, since Gabriella had Scholastic Decathlon Meetings. (In real life my girlfriend had dance class) Six hours a week Troy had Abby. She thought he was perfect until she went too far. Abby spread roomers that were not true about Troy and her have sex. The roomer spread all the way to Gabriella. That day she found out, she cried her eyes out. After school that day, she met up with Troy. Troy explained to her that all she said was a lie.

Flashback

"Baby, I would never even do that" Troy said while bring her into a hug.

"Troy, I thought you loved me. I trusted you. I cant be with you any more." Gabriella pushed Troy away

"Baby, look at me" Troy her hands on her face, and said" I would never cheat on you. I'm Not that kind of guy, Abby is just...a total bitch and you know that. You do know that Abby had a huge crush on me. And always wanted me to break up with you because she wanted me to do that with her. But I don't want to do that. That's not me."

"Troy, I love you so much. I actually thought it was over between both of us."

Troy said "It would never be over. I love you so much."

End Of Flashback.

Troy thought about that day. He took out his cell, and called Gabriella. "Hello" Gabriella said

"Hey, Gabs…whats up"

"Nothin…I'm sorry"

"For what... last night?"

"Yea…whatever I did I'm really sorry. I just want to be with you."

'Yea…I wanna be with you to." Troy said while getting mad at himself inside. :Hey, why don't you come over tonite, and we can talk things out."

"That sounds great, see you around seven?"

"That's fine with me, see you later gab"

'Ok bye."

"Bye" Troy put down his cell.

* * *

Well…that's it! I'll try to update tomorrow or whenever. So Review. I LOVE YOU RIA

- JAke


	3. over it

Not writing this story anymore. We broke up early August. We thought it would last but it didn't. She broke up w/ me. She is w/ another guy now. Im happy that's shes happy w/ him. So w/e.


End file.
